As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,241,458; 1,795,401; 4,983,123; and 4,830,617; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse light emitting cartridges for use in both simulated and real firearms.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these patented constructions all share one major drawback in that their usage is restricted to a single specific caliber.
Furthermore, none of the above listed references are designed to emit a focused laser beam, which is a mandatory requirement in the specific environment in which the new cartridge construction that forms the basis of the present invention is intended to be employed (e.g. simulated situational law enforcement judgmental training apparatus).
In this environment the cartridge will be placed in the chamber of a semi-automatic weapon or into the cylinder of a revolver. When the trigger of the weapon is engaged, the firing pin on the weapon strikes the activator pin (micro-switch) of the casing charging the diode and emitting a low-level infrared light. This light is directed on to a computer screen approximately the size of a room wall. Moving scenarios are projected onto the screen from a laser disc projector at a rate of 30 frames per second. The screen is reflecting the infrared light to a camera interfacing with the computer. Since each frame of the video sequence has been "mapped" with the outline of the moving target person silhouette, the computer correlates the shot to determine if it has fallen within the range of the silhouette and in what bodily location of the silhouette. The position of the "hit" is then located on the image on the screen.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among law agencies both in this country and abroad for a new type of light emitting cartridge that can be used in the law enforcement officers own firearm across a range of different caliber and types of handguns; and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.